


Pain

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pain

We know pain,  
It is Universal.  
It’s not something that can be avoided.

Though the scale differs.  
From scraps & bruises from a child,  
To a feeling of heartbreak,  
To the loneliness of a person.

It can’t be avoided  
We feel pain.   
We feel it when it’s Physical,  
Emotional,  
Or mental.  
It’s Real.

And this makes us human.  
It gives us the feeling to avoid it,  
Runaway from it,  
To Hate it,  
To Loath it,   
To Love it.

The thing that keeps us……  
Grounded.

To Know that we Must suffer.  
To persevere  
To overcome  
To evolve 

We will Never get rid of pain.  
But that makes us Human.  
So we’ll try to overcome it.   
And become better.


End file.
